Et ils vécurent heureux ?
by Diabella
Summary: C'est vrai, quand une histoire démarre par "il était une fois" on se demande si "ils vécurent heureux"... Ici un petit OS Hermione/Harry pour ceux qui aiment connaitre la fin très tôt !


**Salut Salut_ Me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...) Non, juste pour poster un petit OS de mon cru ! Je viens de le faire, il est minuit donc je vous supplie d'etre gentils avec moi et de ne pas m'en vouloir pour les eventuelles fautes ! _**

**_Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à MME JKR !! _**

**_Bonne lecture, dites moi ce que vous en pensez_**

**_Diabella_**

**

* * *

**

**Et ils vécurent heureux ?**

Il était une fois l'ignorance.

Jusqu'à présent, Hermione n'avait connu que des relations longues. Mais elle venait de découvrir que la vie était bien plus complexe que ce qu'elle croyait. Il était si facile de suivre les normes préétablies. Tellement plus réconfortant de se dire que si l'on se comportait comme on devait le faire, tout irait bien. Elle était avec Ron depuis déjà trois ans et rien ne la rendait plus calme et sereine. Ils avaient leur train de vie, se laissaient la liberté dont ils avaient besoin. Tout était comme il fallait que ce soit. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans Ron et qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. Jusque là, tout allait bien.

Il était une fois l'ignorance..

Alors pourquoi la jeune fille avait-elle l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ? Elle n'avait pas réellement envie d'un enfant, son métier, première conseillère du ministre de la magie, lui convenait plus que parfaitement. Alors quel était ce petit courant d'air qui agitait son esprit alors que toutes les portes étaient fermées ? Elle n'en savait encore rien. Et il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ron se moquerait sûrement d'elle si elle lui avouait qu'elle avait juste cette « impression » que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle décida donc d'en parler à Harry. Il était son meilleur ami depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne ressentait aucune gêne à lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier vint la retrouver dans le parc qui faisait l'angle de sa rue. Ils s'assirent posément et Hermione lui exposa son problème. Le jeune homme eut comme première réaction un petit rire puis, se rendant compte qu'Hermione ne riait pas et qu'elle prenait cela très au sérieux, il posa tendrement sa main sur celle de son amie.

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, ce n'est qu'une impression. Je suis sûr que ça va vite passer.

- Je ne crois pas Harry. J'ai comme une sorte de creux, de case vide.

- Mais ça a commencé quand ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien, je crois bien que c'est venu progressivement.

Harry la serra contre lui et c'est à ce moment précis que tous les soucis d'Hermione lui semblèrent sans intérêt. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et le corps de la jeune femme sembla soudain comme chargé d'électricité. C'était une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il était une fois l'ignorance…

Harry n'avait pas le moins du monde pu aider son amie. C'est pourquoi elle se dit que tout cela devait venir d'elle et qu'elle devait ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que la vie d'Hermione avait repris son cours, Ginny vint lui rendre visite.

- Hermione, je crois que je suis enceinte, lui avoua la rouquine après qu'Hermione lui ait servi un thé.

La brunette ne sut quoi répondre et ne remarqua pas les grands yeux étonnés qu'elle offrait à son amie.

- Hermione ? s'inquiéta cette dernière.

- Oui, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, reprenant enfin ses esprits. Et, je peux savoir…

- Qui est le père ? termina Ginny. C'est Harry ! Nous attendions d'être sûr pour vous annoncer que nous étions ensemble, mais je ne m'attendais pas à être enceinte. Vu les circonstances, je préférai te prévenir la première…

Hermione était abasourdie. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce que Ginny et Harry se remettent ensemble après ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur septième année.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ? demanda la rouquine, voyant que son amie s'était « déconnectée ».

- Non, c'est juste que… je trouve ça un peu précipité ! Et, Harry est au courant ?

- Pas encore, répondit Ginny en rougissant. Je comptais sur toi pour m'aider à trouver les mots pour lui annoncer. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien évidemment.

- Heu… Tu sais, Ginny, je ne suis pas très douée pour ces choses là. Je préfèrerai que tu demandes à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais, tu es celle qui le connaît le mieux !

- Certainement, mais je doute que dans cette situation il y ait une attitude type à avoir !

- Oh, murmura Ginny, un brin déçue. Je comprends.

Il était une fois l'ignorance….

Hermione, toujours aussi désemparée, laissant son amie repartir, quelque peu dépitée. Elle n'avait pas tenu à lui faire de mal mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de la laisser s'en aller sans l'aider. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques jours… Ce n'était pas l'envie d'avoir un enfant, c'était l'absence d'amour dans sa vie. Certes, Ron était un garçon adorable, il était devenu responsable et travaillait au ministère de la magie lui aussi. Hermione était très fière de lui. Ron était un garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Il aimait Hermione et ne manquait jamais de lui dire mais cela ne suffisait plus. A vrai dire, une telle routine s'était installée qu'Hermione avait depuis longtemps oublié de se demander si elle, l'aimait encore. En y réfléchissant un instant, elle réalisa qu'elle avait beaucoup changé d'attitude envers Ron cette dernière année. Elle tournait la tête quand il voulait l'embrasser, ne répondait que par un sourire lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, l'écoutait raconter ses journées d'une petite oreille, se concentrant en réalité sur des problèmes à ses yeux plus importants. Elle ne communiquait plus avec lui et remarqua qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il ne la complimentait plus, ne cherchait plus à savoir par lui même ce qui n'allait pas quand elle était triste ou fachée. Il s'était détaché aussi.

Il était une fois l'ignorance…..

Hermione n'aimait plus Ron. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle avait frissonné lorsqu'Harry s'était rapproché d'elle et avait réagit avec colère quand Ginny était venue lui annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle. Elle le savait maintenant, c'était Harry qu'elle avait réellement aimé toutes ces années. Lui qui était toujours là, contrairement à Ron. Lui qui l'appelait souvent pour la voir, contrairement à Ron. Lui qui avait les mots et les gestes réconfortants, contrairement à Ron, qui se contentait de la regarder être triste ou de lui dire simplement d'arrêter de pleurer.

En fait, Hermione était simplement malheureuse. Et elle venait de comprendre que respecter les normes établies par la société ne rendait pas heureux. Elle aimait Harry. Elle l'aimait pour son courage, sa témérité, la paix qu'il lui inspirait. Elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour en fait. L'amour, c'était finalement plus que des mots, ou que le simple confort matériel. Non, Hermione venait de comprendre que l'amour était cette petite étincelle, ce papillon dans le ventre lorsque la personne était à coté. L'amour c'était le soutient et la compassion, l'humilité, le sens du devoir, la dévotion… Elle ne pouvait plus rester avec Ron mais elle ne pouvait pas le quitter non plus.

Elle eut donc la réaction la plus lâche qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Elle décida de le laisser s'éloigner de lui-même. Elle prit tout d'abord ses distances vis-à-vis de lui en ne l'appelant plus aussi souvent, en se refusant à lui répondre qu'elle l'aimait quand il lui demandait, en étant plus froide et parfois même méchante, voire blessante. Elle savait que cela pourrait durer une éternité mais peu lui importait puisque celui qu'elle aimait serait bientôt papa et donc à jamais inaccessible.

Il était une fois l'ignorance.

Harry aussi ignorait tout de l'amour.

Harry aussi, après la naissance de sa fille, ressentait comme un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il alla en discuter avec sa meilleure amie qui lui avoua qu'elle avait résolu son problème à elle mais qu'à son avis, il fallait que lui aussi trouve les réponses à ses questions tout seul. Il avoua tout de même à Hermione qu'il était terrorisé par cet enfant qui venait de bouleverser son quotidien. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire car, avant que Ginny ne lui annonce sa grossesse, il cherchait à mettre au clair ses sentiments pour elle.

- Et depuis, tu sais que tu l'aimes ? demanda Hermione. N'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain, craignant pour sa meilleure amie.

- Non, j'ai réalisé que c'était terminé, répondit simplement. Harry. Je ne l'aimerai plus jamais comme au début.

- Et le bébé, Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pense à ta fille ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Ecoute Hermione. C'est toi que j'aime !

- Je…

- Laisse moi terminer. Je sais que tu aimes Ron et que jamais tu ne pourrais le quitter, je sais aussi que…

- Harry, je…

- Non, je veux continuer. Toi et Ron êtes mes meilleurs amis, mais je t'aime plus que cela et je préfère être franc avec toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous, Hermione. Et je sais que je ne ferai jamais le poids contre Ron.

La jeune femme attendit quelques seconde d'être certaine qu'il ait bien fini de parler.

- C'est bon, je peux en placer une ? demanda-t-elle peut être un peu agressivement.

Harry laissa son regard glisser timidement sur le sol tandis qu'il rougissait. Il acquiesça et Hermione, au lieu de parler, lui releva le menton, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux un long moment puis elle s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres et les captura dans une étreinte passionnelle. Elle se sentit frissonner des orteils au cuir chevelu. Se reculant un peu, elle lui murmura un très faible « je t'aime » auquel il répondit en lui rendant son baiser.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il finalement en reprenant son souffle, le visage rayonnant. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-il, presque terrorisé.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je pense que je vais commencer par dire à Ron que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. C'est un ami formidable mais il a toujours poursuivi son existence comme si je n'étais pas là. J'ai besoin de ce que tu m'apportes et bien que j'aimerai pouvoir en bénéficier des aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'attendre que les choses se tassent un peu avant de passer à l'étape où on avoue tout à tout le monde.

- Je suis d'accord. Le temps de savoir si on ne fait pas la pire erreur de notre vie. Et de trouver les mots pour Ginny et Ron.

- Ce sera une sale période.

- Je sais, mais on saura qu'on est là l'un pour l'autre et ce sera essentiel. Je ne veux pas lutter toute ma vie contre l'amour que je te porte et que je peux t'offrir.

- Moi non plus ! Je veux construire avec toi ! Je veux t'aimer tous les jours !

- Alors nous devrons prendre notre temps et faire les choses dans les règles. Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur pour ça !

Il y a des sentiments que l'on ignore jusqu'à ce qu'on les découvre, souvent par hasard, en ouvrant simplement les yeux et le cœur sur ce que l'on s'est évertué de se cacher si longtemps. Il faut croire en cet amour profond et ne pas se contenter d'un amour artificiel. On préfère souvent prendre ce dernier, pensant que le premier n'existe pas mais il existe et pour chacun et chacune d'entre nous. Il suffit d'écouter son propre corps.

**_Please, j'aimerai connaitre votre avis sur ce OS... Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit et je n'aime pas trop ce que ca donne donc j'aimerai savoir si ca vient juste de moi ou si c'est aussi mauvais que je le pense..._**

**_Merci, _**

**_Diabella_**


End file.
